Photo Royals (Season 1)
Photo Royals (Season 1) Photo Royals (Season 1) is the first season of the imaginary competition-elimination reality TV series Photo Royals. The show pits expert photographers against each other in weekly challenges and determines the Photo King or Queen of the group. The Photo King or Queen receives a prize package of an expert photography studio equipped with HD cameras, setups, and editing software, a new FIAT 500, and $50,000. Recurring People * Sarah Homter (Host/Judge) * Kaylence Brown (Judge) * Tayk Florsenc (Judge) Contestants This season featured 12 contestants. * Alexis Jandreau, 24, Milton, MI * Cameron Chichonski, 28, Newbridge, MA * Danica Avery, 36, Whitefield, IL * Jessica Taylor, 23, San Diego, CA * Jocelyn Wright, 32, Ambrose, FL * Katie Brass, 25, Pittsburgh, PA * Mac Sheen, 29, Kansas City, MO * Melissa Bryant, 36, Washington D.C. * Owen Foster, 42, Tekkeling, IO * Roi Caktio, 25, Honolulu, HI * Sarah Bradley-Ford, 37, Axelville, NV * Tyler Crane, 34, Anaheim, CA Contestant Progress JOCELYN: IN WIN HIGH IN IN WIN IN WIN LOW WINNER ALEXIS: LOW IN IN WIN HIGH IN LOW HIGH HIGH RUNNER-UP TYLER: IN HIGH LOW IN WIN IN HIGH LOW WIN RUNNER-UP MAC: IN IN IN HIGH HIGH IN WIN HIGH OUT ROI: HIGH HIGH WIN IN LOW HIGH IN OUT KATIE: IN LOW HIGH LOW IN LOW OUT DANICA: HIGH IN HIGH HIGH IN OUT JESSICA: IN IN LOW LOW OUT MELISSA: WIN LOW LOW OUT OWEN: HIGH IN OUT SARAH: LOW OUT CAMERON: OUT Episodes Episode 1: Open House Challenge: Present a collection of 25 photos taken around the city of Santa Rosa, CA Photo Time: 4 hours Editing Time: 1.5 hours Top: Owen, Roi, Melissa, Danica Bottom: Alexis, Cameron, Sarah Winner: Melissa Eliminated: Cameron Episode 2: Block Party Challenge: Present a collection of 10 photos taken at a block party in Gratier, CA. Photo Time: 4 hours Editing Time: 1 hour Top: Tyler, Roi, Jocelyn Bottom: Katie, Melissa, Sarah Winner: Jocelyn Eliminated: Sarah Episode 3: The Art of Nude Challenge: Working in teams of two, present a collection of 6 photos of nude models that could be used as magazine cover. One of the winning team's photos would appear as the cover of an upcoming issue of Time Magazine. Photo Time: 2 hours Editing Time: 1 hour Top: Roi and Danica, Katie and Jocelyn Bottom: Owen and Jessica, Tyler and Melissa Winner: Roi Eliminated: Owen Episode 4: Memories to Cherish Challenge: Working in teams of three, present a collection of 12 family photos incorporating each member of the family in at least 6 photos. Teams: Alexis, Danica, and Mac (Kissinger Family), Tyler, Jocelyn, and Roi (Eross Family), Jessica, Melissa, and Katie, (Maverick Family) Photo Time: 2 hours Editing Time: 2 hours Winning Team: Alexis, Danica, and Mac Bottom Team: Jessica, Melissa, and Katie Winner: Alexis Eliminated: Melissa Episode 5: Reflective Pool Challenge: Present a set of 3 photos that each incorporate some sort of mirror image. The reflection can be through glass, water, mirrors, etc. but the closer the image is to being symmetrical, the more points awarded. Photo Time: 2 hours Editing Time: 1 hour Top: Tyler, Alexis, Mac Bottom: Roi, Jessica Winner: Tyler Eliminated: Jessica Episode 6: Action Shot Challenge: At 3 separate locations in which sporting events are taking place, the photographers must take photos and present a collection of 5 photos that showcase action and movement. Ski Race: Danica, Tyler, Roi Marathon: Katie, Alexis Dance Competition: Jocelyn, Mac Photo Time: 3 hours Editing Time: 1 hour Top: Jocelyn, Roi Bottom: Danica, Katie Winner: Jocelyn Eliminated: Danica Episode 7: Wicked Pose Challenge: Using a model and a selection of makeup artists and costumers to complete their vision, present a collection of 8 photos that showcase a wicked and evil pose, background, costume, and tone. Photo Time: 2 hours Editing Time: 2 hours Top: Tyler, Mac Bottom: Katie, Alexis Winner: Mac Eliminated: Katie Episode 8: Tag, You're It Challenge: Using the help of a professional graffiti artist, the photographers must present a collection of 4 photos that showcase bold and creative graffiti art. Photo Time: 1 hour Editing Time: 1 hour Top: Jocelyn, Mac, Alexis Bottom: Tyler, Roi Winner: Jocelyn Eliminated: Roi Episode 9: Emotional Rollercoaster Challenge: Present a single image that conveys a certain emotion in its fullest form, using models, props, and landscapes. Photo Time: 30 mins Editing Time: 30 mins Top: Alexis (Love), Tyler (Fear) Bottom: Jocelyn (Sadness), Mac (Happiness) Winner: Tyler Eliminated: Mac Episode 10: Finale Challenge: Present a collection of 25 photos using multiple sets, locations, models, costumes, props, etc. that represents the photographer's style and why they should win. Each photographer was assisted by an eliminated contestant. Alexis had Roi, Jocelyn had Katie, and Tyler had Mac Photo Time: 5 hours Editing Time: 2 hours WINNER: Jocelyn